Mi Otro Yo
by HanaNoTenshi4
Summary: Esta vez, Jimmy hace una copia BIEN hecha de él. Pero, la copia es mas tímida y respetuosa que el verdadero, lo cual puede ser un problema de confucion para el resto de Ciudad Tristeza…
1. Solo

Esta vez, Jimmy hace una copia BIEN hecha de él. Pero, la copia es mas tímida y amable que el verdadero, lo cual puede ser un problema de confucion para el resto de Ciudad Tristeza..

**Mi Otro Yo**

Un día como cualquier otro, en la ciudad más horrible, llamada Ciudad Tristeza. Donde dos soles se posan de día, y por las calles rotas y calientes, monstruos caminan, en vez de personas.

Jimmy, como sucede muy a menudo, no tiene a nadie con quien pasar el tiempo. No es que el estuviera solo siempre, es más, tiene geniales amigos que el piensa que no volvería a encontrar en toda su vida, pero siempre hay situaciones donde ninguno de ellos puede pasar el tiempo como el lo expecta. Jimmy es un niño normal de 14 años, muy distraído, y un poco imprudente, pero es bastante amable y dispuesto a encontrar la felicidad en el resto de las personas.

No es la primera vez que se encuentra solo, obviamente, pero la última vez que intento remediarlo, termino siendo perseguido por una legión de clones similares a el, pero con bastantes defectos.

Pero estar solo era algo que en verdad no podía soportar. Así que recurrió a su mejor amigo, Bezzy Atróz.

El demonio-como-monstruo en cuestión, era el perezoso y adolecente hijo de Lucius Atróz el VII, el gobernante y heredero de ciudad tristeza. Lo que convierte a Beezy en el próximo heredero. Pero ese no es un tema que a él le agrade, por que desde que conoció a Jimmy Two-Shoes, su corazón se aprartó aún más de la oscuridad y el sufrimiento.

Jimmy encontró a Beezy acostado en un sillón fuera de su casa, lo que no es muy extraño.

¿Que hay, Beezy? – Preguntó Jimmy, escabulléndose detrás del sillón.

Oh, hola, Jimmy – Dijo Beezy sin apartar los ojos del cielo.

¿Quieres jugar a la pelota?

No, gracias estoy contando nubes. – Respondió Beezy

¿De nuevo? – Inquirió Jimmy, desilucionado

Si- Espérala…ahí viene una…¡Ahí! – Dijo señalando al cielo – ¡Ya son cinco!

Jimmy suspiro y dejó a su perezoso amigo contando nubes de nuevo, era irónico pues, la última vez que pasó, el estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Decidió esta vez, dirigirse con su otra amiga, Heloise.

Era una chica a la cual no le importaba la demás gente, a menos que se trate de Jimmy. Le gusta torturar almas y destruir la felicidad en sí. Detesta realmente a Beezy. Pero tiene un corazón, obviamente, ella esta enamorada de Jimmy. La razón quizá sea por que Jimmy despierta la poca humanidad que aún reside en ella.

Esta más que nada acostumbrada a crear maquinas que causen desgracia, y ayudar a Beezy y a Jimmy con sus problemas que, generalmente, se causan por su habilidad de hacer cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Jimmy tocó la puerta de su casa. Esperando a que ella se encontrara ahí. Una pequeña silueta con una bata bordó y una cola de caballo le abrió la puerta.

Oh, hola Jimmy – Dijo Heloise, con una llave de tuercas en la mano.

Hola, Heloise – Dijo Jimmy sonriendo - ¿Quieres jugar? – Dijo al

alzando la pelota que tenía en la mano.

Lo siento, - Respondió la chica – Trabajo en una alarma de protección.- Dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras dejaba ver a Jimmy lo que construía. Un dinosaurio robot con un botón de minimización rojo en la cabeza.

…genial… - Dijo Jimmy mirando hacia arriba a la máquina. – Pero, no tengo a nadie con quien jugar.

Heloise frunció el seño

Ni se te ocurra lo de la última vez – Le advirtó.

Jimmy puso cara de perrito mojado, haciéndolo saber que necesitaba una manera.

Esta bien – Suspiro Heloise – Creo que ahora esta programada para menos tiempo que la anterior. Sólo no la golpees de nuevo. – Dijo mientras volvía a su trabajo

¡Bien! ¡Gracias Heloise! – Grito Jimmy mientras se iba.

Volvió a encontrar a la maquina que había causado tantos problemas semanas atrás.

Bueno, esta vez, voy a hacerlo bien – Se susurro Jimmy, un poco nervioso de echarlo a perder.

El niño rubio puso su cabeza en la máquina, y escuchó la voz de la maquina diciendo "Espere un momento, por favor, su copia esta siendo procesada". Después de unos minutos, un pie salió de la puerta de la maquina. Jimmy apartó la cabeza del orificio, y contemplo emocionado.

Era una copia perfecta de él. Sin más de dos piernas, y solo una cabeza, no como las anteriores.

¡Whoo hooo! – Exclamó el chico, para el susto de la copia.

El otro niño abrió sus ojos de par en par, revisándose a si mismo y luego al otro, viendo lo similares que eran. Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero nada salió de ella.

Mi nombre es Jimmy, - Dijo el niño sonriente acercándose cada vez más a él, emocionado. – Y tú, eres un clon mío.

¿…un clon...? – Repitió el otro niño, tímidamente. – ¿…lo que quiere decir es que usted es…dueño mío?

Jimmy se quedo sorprendido, al saber que el podía pronunciar una oración.

¡WIIII! – Gritó para el susto del clon – ¡Puedes hablar!

El clon se quedo mirándolo con miedo, de nuevo.

¡No soy tu dueño! ¡Seamos amigos! – Le dijo mientras lo codeaba.

El clon se froto el brazo donde el niño le había golpeado.

…Esta bien…Maestro Jimmy - Se limitó a decir –¿... y cual será mi nombre…?

Tu serás…¡Jimmy Clón! –Jimmy no tenía una buena habilidad para poner nombres – Y no me digas maestro ¿si?, sólo dime Jimmy. – Le dijo codeándolo de nuevo y llevándolo de la mano.

E-esta bien…

Perdonen si apesto escribiendo ^^; prozima capitulo próximamente, aunque este sea pura basura.


	2. ¿Dos TwoShoes?

Parte dos de mi fic, Mi Otro Yo

**¿Dos Two-Shoes?**

En una cancha de boleyball, rodeada por lava y cubierta por dos soles ardientes, Jimmy Two-Shoes esboza una sonrisa satisfactoria que rebela que ya no se siente solo, aunque solo se trate de una copia que ni siquiera se considera un humano, o siquiera un ser de la naturaleza. Pero esta feliz de tener a alguien que esté con el cuando el lo necesite. Además, tener más amigos era algo que a él le gustaba mucho. Se conoce, probablemente, como la persona más sociable de Ciudad Tristeza. Algunas personas pueden preguntarse cómo es que un chico como él sobrevivió a una ciudad como esta, pues, digamos que es un chico con suerte. Se podría decir que es optimista en toda situación. Es el tipo de chico que mantiene al resto de las personas seguras de sí mismas con solo verlo a él y a su capacidad de tomar

las cosas de la manera más optimista posible.

¿Listo? – Advirtió felizmente a su copia enfrente de él, separados por una red de unos 2m de alto.

¿Q- Que se supone que deba hacer, Maestro? – Preguntó un poco desconcertado el clon

¡Sólo devuélvela con tu puño! ¡Y dime Jimmy! – Respondió Jimmy

Esta bien…lo siento

Cuando la pelota se dirigía a él, la golpeó, pero no fuerte, si no suavemente, lo que hizo que esta se cayera al suelo.

¡Tiene que ser fuerte! ¡Devuélvemela! – Le dijo Jimmy como un instructor o algo así.

…Esta bien…Los siento – Se disculpo el chico, serrando los ojos y esperando que algo fuera a pasarle.

¡No te preocupes! – Le dijo Jimmy - ¡Sigamos!

Después de perfeccionar el sistema de alarma con unos cuantos arreglos más, Heloise guardó sus herramientas. Tenía las manos llenas de marcas y estaba un tanto cansada, pero eso no era algo que no hubiera hecho antes. Miró con orgullo el dinosaurio que había construido.

Bueno, supongo que esto mantendrá alejadas a todas esas personas que entran a mi casa sin siquiera tocar el timbre – Se dijo satisfecha.

En eso, Beezy abre la puerta de un golpe repentinamente rascándose el estómago mientras su cara delataba que no le importaba demasiado.

Heloise lo miró con interrogancia y luego al dinosaurio con la misma cara.

Demonios – Se susurró a ella misma.

Beezy se hizo paso por el laboratorio.

Heloise, ¿has visto a Jimmy? Creo que no lo he visto en un rato.

La última vez que lo vi, fue a hacerse un clon, para jugar al voleyball – Dijo mientras pateaba al dinosaurio y este se desplomaba a sus pies.

Beezy puso cara de perrito mojado

No pensará en remplazarme, ¿verdad?

Con un amigo como tú – Dijo ella sonriéndole gentilmente – Eso es seguro.

Beezy frunció el seño.

Bueno iré a buscarlo, por que el es _mi_ mejor amigo.

Heloise se volteó hacia él con una mirada desafiante.

Oh, ¡no! El es _mi_ mejor amigo.

¡No si yo lo encuentro primero!

Beezy y Heloise se dirigieron a la puerta ambos peleándose por pasar.

-¡Y el publico enloquece!

El grito de victoria del niño fue seguido por un silencio muerto y luego los aplausos del sonriente clon enfrente suyo.

Gracias, Gracias – Dijo el niño inclinándose por cada palabra.

¿Qué haremos ahora ma- El clon se paro antes de terminar la oración – Quiero decir, Jimmy.

Mnnn – El niño se detuvo a pensar y se frotó la barbilla con la mano - ¡Ya se! Vayamos con Heloise, seguro se va a alegrar cuando vea lo bien que saliste.

¿…Helo…ise? – El niño inquirió, moviendo un poco su cabeza hacia un lado.

¡Sí! Ella es mi amiga, a esta hora debe estar en el trabajo, ¡Vamos!

El niño volvió a tomar bruscamente de la mano al clon para dirigirse a Mysery Inc. Donde Lucius Atróz el VII, se encargaba de la Miseria en la ciudad.

En un pasillo gigantesco, lleno de estatuas de los antepasados con el renombrado apellido "Atróz", un par de niños idénticos entre sí caminaban dentro de él.

-Iré a buscar a Heloise, debe estar en el laboratorio o en la oficina de Lucy. Tú puedes examinar este lugar, es bastante divertido si no le haces caso a las señales de advertencia. – Dije el niño riendo.

- E- esta bien – Dijo el clon, un poco inseguro

El clon camino por los pasillos, mientras la resonante voz de Jimmy gritaba "Heloise" por todas partes.

Obviamente, los guardias no podían ver al verdadero Jimmy gritando, y asumieron que el clon era el verdadero Jimmy que causaba los disturbios, así que lo tomaron por la fuerza y lo dirigieron a la oficina de Lucius.

El clon estaba asustado, no sabía que era lo que había hecho mal, solo estaba ahí, temblando.

-Two-Shoes – Se escuchó la voz del monstruo-como-demonio acercándose desde su silla hasta el niño. – Debí haber imaginado que un idiota como tú había armado todo ese escándalo.

- L-lo lamento mucho, señor Lucius – Dijo el clon, atemorizado

- ¡Pues deberías porque- El demonio paro por un segundo, perplejo. - ¿…Acaso me dijiste "Señor Lucius"? ¿Y te disculpaste?

- …Si…Señor Lucius

El monstruo se quedo sorprendido, en su lugar. Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, otro niño idéntico abrió la puerta para la sorpresa de ambos, gritando "Heloise".

Oh, ahí estas Jimmy-Clon – El niño sonrió al verlo.

Maestro Jimmy – Respondió respetuosamente el clon.

¿Maestro? – Inquirió Lucius - ¿Qué DEMONIOS esta pasando aquí Two-Shoes?

Oh, hola Lucy, se ve que conociste a mi clon, Jimmy Clon.

Era de esperarse para Lucius que Jimmy le pusiera un nombre tan idiota como ese, pero después del otro incidente, procuro nunca ver más de _un solo_ Jimmy. Aunque este sea mejor que el original.

Bueno, nos vamos ~ - Anunció Jimmy y se llevo a su clon consigo. – Ah, a propósito, no has visto a Heloise?

No hubo respuesta. Lucius se quedó tildado. Y desconcertado por unos segundos.

Emmm, esta bien, adiós Lucy – Jimmy se despidió y el y el clon se fueron de su oficina.

Después de un rato, Sammy llegó.

¿…Señor? ¿Lucius? – Sammy movía sus manos en frente de la cara de Lucius, pero nada pasaba.

Mientras tanto, en la cancha de boleyball rodeada por lava…

¡Yo llegué primero! – Se quejó Beezy

¡No yo! – Gritó Heloise

Después, pararon un momento, y se dieron cuenta de que nadie estaba ahí. Un silencio muerto se apoderó del lugar, aunque fue roto por el grito de Heloise

-¡El último en la casa de Jimmy _no es_ su mejor amigo!

-¡Hey! ¡Espera!

Capítulo 2, próximamente el 3. Gracias por los favoritos y/o Reviews. Gracias por leer.

Jimmy Clon me parece tierno x3

Flor-chan


	3. Como Un Hermano

Parte 3. Próximamente, ilustraciones.

**Como un Hermano**

En una casa destacada de las demás por ser mas normal que las que la rodeaban, Jimmy Two-Shoes y su clon estaba sentados en un sillón. Bueno, solamente la copia, el verdadero Jimmy no dejaba de mostrarle distintas cosas que el poseía para que se de una idea de lo que es el mundo real. Pero este las pasaba tan deprisa, que el clon apenas podía verlas, además, su referencia a ellas era tan rápida también, que tampoco servía de mucho decirle sobre ellas. Jimmy estaba muy emocionado. Jimmy-Clon era como el hermano menor que nunca tuvo, y le divertía mucho pasar tiempo con él y enseñarle cosas. A pesar de que siquiera podía recordar si tenía un hermano o no, era muy entretenido tener uno.

Y esta es mi guitarra – Le dijo el niño sonriente mientras le mostraba el instrumento.

Antes de que la copia siquiera pudiera tocarla, Jimmy la apartó de sus manos para traerte otra cosa.

¡Este es coco! – Le dijo mientras extendía un oso de peluche color azul crema.

En eso, la puerta se abrió de repente, dejando a los dos niños similares quietos mirando fijamente a ella. Eran Heloise y Beezy peleándose para poner su pie antes que el otro lo hiciera.

¡Yo pise su casa primero! – Grito Heloise

¡No yo lo hice! – Grito Beezy

Beezy y Heloise se voltearon a ver a los dos niños que los miraban con cara de interrogancia. Heloise pisó fuertemente el pie de Beezy lo que lo hizo gritar y apartar el pie. Por lo tanto Heloise pasó primero.

Se ve que es bastante igual a ti – Replico Heloise mientras no le quitaba la vista.

¡Si! ¿No es genial? ¡Somos grandes amigos! El me sigue diciendo "Maestro" o algo parecido pero somos amigos – Dijo Jimmy mientras agarraba el hombro del clon, para su susto, y lo acercó a el.

Mhmmmm – Heloise siguió mirándolo. Sabía que lo parecido entre ellos iba a resultar un problema tarde o temprano.

¡Jimmy Clon! Ella es Heloise, la chica que te mencione hace poco. – Dijo Jimmy señalando a Heloise.

La copia esbozó una tierna sonrisa, mientras sostenía a "Coco".

Mucho gusto en conocerla, señorita Heloise – Dijo el clon mientas hacía una diminuta reverencia.

Beezy se acercó al Clon. Y le susurró en el oído, aunque se podía escuchar claramente.

No vale la pena ser formal con ella.

Heloise frunció el seño y volvió a pegarle con le pie. Heloise se acercó al clon lo suficiente como para que Jimmy no pudiera escuchar lo que decía, con los ojos abiertos y brillantes.

Así que… - Comenzó desviando la vista juntando sus manos - ¿Qué te dijo Jimmy sobre mi?

Seguro que eres una bruja… - Respondió Beezy un poco a distancia. Heloise frunció el seño de nuevo y lo persiguió.

Quizá la razón por la que Jimmy no escucho lo que dijo Heloise y Beezy si, es por que Beezy tendrá sus oídos más desarrollados. O quizá Jimmy solo la ignoró.

Jimmy suspiró. Odiaba que estas cosas pasaran tan a menudo.

Bueno, chicos no peleen – Dijo Jimmy tratando de interponerse. Luego desvió su vista hacia el clon. – Casi lo olvido, Jimmy Clon, ellos son mis dos mejores amigos. Pronto tú serás otro. – Sonrió.

Heloise miró a Jimmy con una cara un poco consoladora.

Jimmy, no creo que puedas…

¡Hey, que les parece si vamos todos juntos a alguna parte! – El niño sugirió sin siquiera escuchar a Heloise.

¡Wii! – Festejó Beezy – ¡Hay un restaurante que mi papa dijo que tendría que ir hoy!

¿En serio? ¡Vamos! – Jimmy tomó a Jimmy Clon y a Heloise y tomo la delantera.

Mnnnn…¿O quería que no me acerque por algo de una cita? Bah que importa – Se susurró Beezy mientras seguía a sus amigos.

En un restaurante bastante caro, el demonio-como-monstruo, Lucius, estaba teniendo una cita. Tratando de olvidar la perturbadora imagen del chico de 14 años sonriendo de una manera detestable junto con un chico justo igual a el, quien lo llama "Maestro". Desde que ese chico llegó, Lucius empieza a preguntarse si esta mentalmente sano.

¡Hey! – La voz de su superficial novia se escuchó en sus oídos, haciéndolo despertar.- Llevas como cinco minutos mirando a la nada. ¡La peor cita de mi vida. – Dijo ella, desviando la vista.

Lo siento Jez – Dijo Lucius tratando de enmendar lo que hizo. Por alguna razón, Lucius tenía un gran pánico de que Jez lo fuera a dejar.

Como sea – Dijo ella y se levantó de la mesa – Voy al baño.

En eso, sin que Lucius o Jez se den cuenta, cuatro chicos entraron al restaurante.

¿Estás seguro de que Lucius te dijo que podíamos venir? – Inquirió Heloise a Beezy. Jimmy la apoyó mirando a Beezy, hasta él sabía que Lucius no era alguien que ofreciera cosas muy a menudo, a menos que le conviniera.

Eso creo, - Dijo Beezy comiendo cosas del minibar sin permiso de nadie – De todos modos, ya estamos aquí, ¿no?

Es verdad. Ven Jimmy Clon, ¡vas a ver lo divertido que es comer en lugares así! – Dijo Jimmy mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo dirigía hacia una mesa.

D-de acuerdo, Maestro – Jimmy lo miró – ¡Q-uiero decir Jimmy – Jimmy entonce sonrió y siguieron caminando

Heloise se encogió de hombros y siguió a los dos chicos, como si no hubiera otra opción.

¡Ya los alcanzo! – Gritó Beezy mientras seguia comiendo.

Jimmy aún no encontraba mesa, lo que lo hizo alejarse del clon, y dejarlo desconcertadamente perdido. No sabía donde se suponía que debía ir, ni tampoco encontraba a Jimmy o Heloise. Entonces siguió caminando mirando a sus alrededores, lo que no le impedía ver para delante, chocándose con la materialista novia de Lucius, Jez.

¡Ey! Ten mas cuida – La mujer se volteó a ver con quien se había chocado – Oh, eres tú, el niño tonto.

L-lo lamento mucho señorita – Se disculpó la copia – De verdad lo siento.

…No es para tanto…- Respondió la mujer un poco desconcertada- ¿Y desde cuando eres tan considerado?

En eso, Lucius se acerca a ella.

Jez, ¿ha fuiste al baño? – Desvió la vista a quien lo acompañaba - ¿Two- Shoes? ¿O la copia? – Lucius nunca estuvo tan confundido.

Desde su mesa, Jimmy pudo ver a su clon, Lucius y Jez. Heloise miró hacia donde el miraba. En ese mismo momento, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Sabía que esto no iba a terminar bien.

¡Hey, chicos! – Dijo Jimmy mientras se acercaba a ellos coriendo. Heloise decidió levantarse también.

Jimmy a los pocos pasos de ellos se tropezó con un mozo que caminaba por ahí con su plato, lo que hizo que este perdiera el equilibrio, pero por suerte, Jimmy logró agarrar los platos antes de que cayeran sobre Jez y Lucius, pero el mozo empujó sin querer con su cuerpo a Jimmy Clon, el que a su vez empujó a Jimmy y tiró los platos de cara comida sobre Jez y Lucius.

-¡S-señor Jimmy! lo lamento lo lamento _mucho_ – Trató de disculparse el clon.

Jez y Lucius miraron a Jimmy con furia en sus ojos mientras este tomaba a su clon y lo acercaba más a el.

Hehehe – Rió nerviosamente el niño.

Hasta desde afuera del restaurante, se escuchó la voz de Lucius enfurecido.

_**¡Two-Shoes!**_

Una situación nada buena, ahn? Algo malo va a pasar.

Capítulo 3. Acercándose al final. A menos que quieran alargarlo un poco. Todo depende en ustedes

Gracias por las reviews.

El titulo me enternece x3 Pobre Jimmy Clon **de verdad** lo siente. A él le gusta mucho Jimmy.

Flor-chan


	4. Equipo Para Ganar

AQUI HAY ALGUNOS DIBUJOS DEL FIC: .com/art/Another-Me-Doddles-153408620

Por favor veanlos!

"_Cuz we're one and the same, We're anything but ordinary, One and the same, I think we're almost legendary, You and me, the perfect team, Chasing down the dream, We're _**_one and the same_**_!"_

**Equipo para Ganar. **

En un restaurante lejano, un par de chicos iguales entre sí, veían asustados a las personas a las cuales, no intencionalmente, llenaron de comida. Lo único que Lucius quería era tener una cita tranquila, para olvidarse del niño que frustraba todo lo que él hacia cada día, por ser tan asquerosamente alegre. No sabía como él había conseguido una copia, como logró su completa devoción, o siquiera como entró al restaurante sin reservación. Pero lo único que quería en ese momento era sólo deshacerse de él. Antes de que él llegara todo era perfecto. El mundo se regía a sus pies y tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Pero todo tuvo que cambiar _ese_ día, para su desgracia.

¡Agh! ¡Tenía razón es la peor cita de mi vida, me largo! – Grito Jez y se dirigió a la puerta tratando de mantener la elegancia aunque este llena de comida aún.

E-espera, ¡Jez! – Lucius trató de detenerla, pero no pudo.

No te preocupes, Lucy – Dijo el niño mientras le quitaba un pedazo de comida de la cabeza – Lo…¿limpiaremos?

¡Todo es culpa tuya y de esa cosa! – Le gritó Lucius.

¡Ey! El es mi amigo y no es una cosa – Dijo Jimmy señalando a Jimmy Clon.

El clon sonrió.

Oigan que… - Beezy entró al lugar y empezó a desbordarse de la risa - ¡Jajaja!

¡Ey, no es gracioso! – Le dijo Lucius

La verdad, si lo es – Dijo Heloise reteniendo la risa.

El pequeño demonio gruño y se fue del lugar, enfurecido. _"Hare algo sobre ellos, lo haré, tendré qué. Con uno solo es más que suficiente."_ Pensó Lucius, mientras se iba.

Bueno…eso podría haber salido peor, ¿no? – Dijo Jimmy, tratando de mejorar las cosas.

Supongo… - Dijo Heloise.

El clon bajó la vista, con tristeza y culpa.

Lo lamento, Señor Jimmy, fue mi culpa.

Bah, no es nada, no es la primera vez que hago enojar a Lucy.

Como la vez del robot – Dijo Heloise

O la del cohete – Añadió Beezy

O la vez del hipo y le dinosaurio…– Recordó Jimmy

¡No hables más sobre eso! – Dijeron Beezy y Heloise al mismo tiempo.

Esta bien – Dijo Jimmy, tranquilizándolos.

Lo único malo de esto – prosiguió Heloise- Es que Lucius nunca se rinde sin pelear.

¿Y eso que quiere decir? – Inquirió Jimmy

Que seguramente, - Le advirtió – Hará algo al respecto.

Como aquella vez que me encerró en el armario por comerme sus chocolates – Recordó Beezy – Pero al menos hice amigos.

¿Amigos? – Preguntó Jimmy, confundido.

Si – Dijo él, sacando una pelusa de sus pantalones.

Todos se callaron.

Bueno…voy a pretender que no vi eso – Respondió Heloise

Jimmy bajó la vista y luego vio a su clon, preocupado.

¿Me ayudarían a protegerlo? – Les preguntó Jimmy a sus amigos.

Por mí no hay problema. – Respondió Heloise.- Entre más Jimmys tenga…

¿Eh?

N-nada, nada – Dijo Heloise sacudiendo sus manos.

Mmm, ¿Y que hay de ti, Beez? – Le preguntó Jimmy a Beezy

Claro – Dijo él, comiendo.

Jimmy sonrió y extendió su mano, para que las demás tres personas hicieran lo mismo.

¡El plan Cuidar-de-Jimmy Clon entra en acción! – Dijo él, mientras soltaba una risa malvada.

El pequeño y amargado demonio se encontraba ahora en su bañera. Tratando de sacarse los restos de comida, y preguntándose si Jez volvería verlo a la cara. Hubiera tenido más posibilidades de no ser por ese estúpido chico. Aún recuerda como si hubiera sido ayer el día que esa plaga llegó. Todo comenzó con un accidente de autobús, lo que lo trajo al lugar más desdichado del mundo. Se cuestionaba a sí mismo por haber mandado a una _chica _a torturarlo. Pues así, termino enamorándose de él. Estúpido. Pero cuando el vino no era el tema, si no ¿Qué haría ahora? Tenía dos de él. Además, según Heloise, esas cosas son indestructibles. Pero…no valía la pena intentarlo…¿Verdad?

Una escalofriante risa se apoderó de él. Tenía un plan.

En la casa de Jimmy, Beezy Heloise y Jimmy Clon estaban sentados en el sillón. Mientras Jimmy estaba en la cocina.

¡Hey, Jimmy! ¿Ya esta la comida? - Preguntó Beezy

¡Idiota! No es para ti para quien cocina – Le dijo bofeteándolo y señalando a Jimmy Clon – ¡Es para él!

Awww – Se lamentó Beezy – Pero yo quería comida

A mi me parece que ya comiste suficiente…

En eso, Jimmy entró con un licuado de extraños colores.

Aquí tienes – Le dio el extraño baso al clon. – ¡Es mi receta especial!

Heloise miró extrañada al vaso

¿Que se supone que tiene eso? – Preguntó con un poco de repulción

¡Yo quiero! – Gritó Beezy

Mientras ellos estaban en eso, se escucharon sirenas desde afuera de la casa y se veían muchas luces y autos. Mientras ellos se preguntaban que pasaba, el agente Molotov, abrió la puerta.

¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí? – Pregunto enfurecida Heloise.

Molotov agarró fuertemente le brazo del clon.

Vengo a llevármelo a él. – Respondió mientras se alejaba.

¡Hey, no puede- Jimmy no fue capaz de terminar su oración porque fue alejado con el puño del agente Molotov, lo que lo llevó a caerse encima de Beezy, y ambos se quedaron desorientados.

¡M-maestro! – La copia trató de soltarse pero no lo logró. Lo metieron dentro de un autobús con barras en las ventanas, parecidos a los que llevan a la cárcel de Ciudad Tristeza.

¡No pueden hacer esto! – Dijo Heloise, cada vez más enfurecida. Tomó a Molotov por la camisa y le obligó a que le contestara.

…¿Quién te mando a hacer esto?... – Le susurró furiosa.

Jimmy y Beezy se recobraron del suelo y se acercaron a ella, para tratar de escucharlo.

¡Yo lo hice! – La voz de Lucius se escuchó desde arriba de un helicóptero, fuera de su alcance. Heloise soltó a Molotov y todos miraron hacia Lucius. – Así dejará de ser una molestia. Si lo quieres, Jimmy, _ven por él._

Todos los refuerzos, el helicóptero y el autobús que se llevaba a Jimmy Clon se fueron.

Jimmy se enderezó, miró hacia la dirección en que se iban, y susurró.

…Claro que lo haré…

Ok, tengo que ser sincera, este capitulo APESTA. Creo que se me fue la mano con el trama D: les gusta a ustedes?

Gracias a 8mono por la referencia del accidente de auto. Los **creadores de Jimmy Two-Shoes** usaron esta base para hacer el show. Gracias! Y no te preocupes, te voy a hacer un poco de yaoi de Jimmy x Jimmy Clon xD


	5. Jimmy el Héroe Al Rescate!

**¡El Héroe Jimmy Al Rescate!**

En una noche obscura, fría y atemorizante. Un par de chicos están parados de un lado de la cárcel más reforzada, más sombría y más obscura que el mundo haya visto. ¿Cómo Jimmy Two-Shoes iba a pensar que tan sólo el hecho de sentirse solo iba a traer tantos problemas todo el tiempo? Algunas personas podrían decir que no valía la pena arriesgarse tanto por sólo una copia de uso materialista, pero para Jimmy él era mucho más que una copia. Ya era como un hermano, y nunca dejaba a u amigo atrás, no importa lo que la gente diga de él.

¿Dónde demonios esta Beezy? – Preguntó Heloise irritada.

Mmmm…no lo sé – Dijo Jimmy rascándose la cabeza – Dijo que traería su "arma secreta"

...Eso no puede significar nada bueno…

En eso, se pudo ver una sombra rodea por los arbustos cerca de ellos. Heloise sube la guardia, mirando para donde se dirige. Jimmy a penas se dio cuenta. Tan rápido como ambos volteaban, la sombra saltó hacia los pies de Jimmy. Heloise bajó el arma al ver quien era, suspirando. Era Saffi. La novia de Beezy. Quien estaba comiendo el zapato de Jimmy. Mientras Beezy salía de los arbustos, como si nada.

Heloise miró a Saffi y luego a Beezy.

-¿Esta es tu "arma secreta"? – Dijo Heloise como si esto fuera una broma.

-¡Claro! ¡Saffi es muy buena en estas cosas! – Dijo Beezy.

- Como sea… - Heloise se limitó a decir.

Jimmy apartó a Saffi de su zapato la cual le sonrió y se dirigió junto a Beezy.

-Bueno, chicos – Dijo Jimmy sonriendo – Gracias por ayudarme.

- No hay problema – Dijo Heloise sonriéndole mientras saca un plano de su mochila. – Bueno, chicos…Esto es lo que haremos…

Mientras, en una celda fría y recubierta por metal, una copia asustada esta sentada con sus brazos entre sus rodillas, temblando. Estaba pensando que si no fuera por él, quizás su creador no tuviera que pasar por tantos problemas. Fue toda su culpa. No podía quitárselo de la cabeza, que le hizo pasar un rato tan malo a Jimmy y a sus amigos. No sería muy sorprendente que no lo viniera a buscar después de esto. Además, el podría hacer otra copia de él cuando quiera. El pensar que lo sustituyera hacía que una pequeña lágrima se deslizara por su rostro. Aunque se repetía a él mismo, que lo que sea que él hiciera lo haría feliz, si eso hacia a Jimmy feliz. Junto entonces, se escuchó un ruido en el techo de la celda, y se dio cuenta de que alguien habría hecho un agujero con tal sigilo que él no se dio cuenta. De ese agujero, Jimmy salió con una cuerda.

-¡Jimmy Cl - No pudo terminar su exclamación por que la soga se soltó e hizo que Jimmy se cayera en el suelo.

-¡Beezy! – Gritó Heloise mientras saltaba del agujero hasta el piso de la celda. - ¡Se supone que mantendrías la cuerda!

- Ah, lo siento, es que hay una mariposa por aya que – Antes de que Beezy terminara, Heloise tiró de la cuerda lo que hizo caer a Beezy. Saffi saltó junto a él.

El clon se quedó paralizado, al ver que Jimmy de hecho había ido por él. El chico se reincorporó del suelo y abrazó muy fuertemente a Jimmy Clon, lo que le impedía respirar un poco.

¡Jimmy Clon! ¡Estás bieeen! – Dijo Jimmy.

S-señor Jimmy – El chico soltó al clon. – ¿D-de verdad vino aquí solo por mí?

¡Claro! – Dijo Jimmy como si fuera obvio. -¡Eres mi amigo!

El clon esbzó una sonrisa.

Emm…yo te diría que ya nos vayamos de aquí, pero primero hay que ver si no hay nadie cerca… - Dijo Heloise

¡Deja que Saffi se enargue! – Dijo Beezy - ¡Ella es genial en esas cosas!

Como sea…

De inmediato, Saffi pasó por entre medio de las rejas, con agilidad y miro hacia los lados, con cautela.

¿Cómo fue que…? – Se preguntó Jimmy.

Beezy serró los ojos y cruso los brazos con una sonrisa de orgullo.

Saffi siguió caminando cautelosamente hacia un guardia. Lo emboscó desde atrás y lo noqueó. Miro hacia los alrededores para asegurarse de que no haya más, y miro a los chicos en la celda dándoles un sigo no victoria con la mano.

Bueno, vamos – Dijo Heloise mientras sacaba un lazer con la forma de una pluma para cortar las barras de la celda.

¡Vamos, Jimmy Clon! – Jimmy tomó de la mano a su clon y se fueron de ahí.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de la celda, Lucius estaba en su casa. Aún pensaba en lo que había hecho. ¿Quizá fue demasiado? ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué pensaba? Él es un atroz. Debe actuar como tal. Sin compasión. Si no, se terminaría ablandando y terminaría como es estúpido niño Two-Shoes. Nunca en su vida podría permitirse terminar como él. Jamás. Después de todo, el era muy fastidioso, tenía que encargarse de él tarde o temprano. Acercó la taza de café a su boca, para seguir pensando. En eso, el teléfono sonó sorprendiéndolo y haciendo tirar su café sobre su cara.

¡¿Qué quieren?! – Inquirió Lucius enfadado. La voz del agente Molotov se escuchaba por el teléfono_. Lo siento, señor, pero el clon escapó, creemos que con ayuda de unos chicos._

…Two-Shoes… - Susurró Lucius mientras entrecerraba sus ojos con furia.

Mientras, Beezy y saffi caminaban juntos detrás de Heloise, Jimmy y Jimmy Clon. Jimmy le seguía diciendo a Jimmy Clon todas las cosas que haría cuando llegaran a casa. Heloise miraba a Jimmy de una forma consoladora y trató de llamar su atención.

Jimmy… yo no creo que él…

¡Ah, es verdad! También serás amigo de Heloise y de Beezy – Le dijo al clon.

Antes de que Heloise pudiera decir otra cosa, Saffi se enderezó y fue hasta el frente. Heloise y Jimmy miraron a Beezy, extrañados. Beezy se encogió de hombros.

Al parecer algo llamó su atención.

Justo cuando Beezy terminó su oración, Saffi vino corriendo hacia ellos, como si les quisiera advertir de algo.

¡Lucius!

A todos les tomo un segundo en rasonar lo que habia dicho y porque, Heloise fue la que se dio cuenta antes, dejando escapar lo que sentía en el momento.

- …Oh, no…

El pequeño demonio rojo se paro enfrente de ambos, con millones de refuerzos de tras suyo, soltando una sonrisa malvada, esperando a ver su reacción. Lucius soltó una pequeña risa y dijo una corta oración, casi un susurro.

-…¿A dónde creen que van, eh?

.

El próximo capítulo es el final! Gracias por leer. **NO QUERIA HACER A LUCIUS TAN MALO D:** la verdad el me cae bien es gracioso xD pero ya que.

Flor-chan


End file.
